


The Request

by FabulaRasa



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-10
Updated: 2010-02-10
Packaged: 2017-10-07 03:51:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/61144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FabulaRasa/pseuds/FabulaRasa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry has just one request to make.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Request

‎"Well, Harry, here I am, as you requested. At seven o'clock in the morning. Here we both ‎are, evidently," Sirius said, with a wary glance at Snape. "What is it you want?"‎

Harry took a deep breath and faced his slightly irritated godfather. He avoided altogether ‎the deep scowl of Professor Snape, seated on the window ledge, arms crossed. "Well, as ‎you know, today is my last day of school here."‎

‎"Yes." Sirius looked puzzled.‎

‎"And you asked me some weeks ago what I would like most as a present when I finished ‎school."‎

‎"Oh, for heaven's sake. Mr. Potter, you gave me to understand you had a question about ‎your final examination results. Has this discussion some point? And could we possibly ‎arrive at it before breakfast?" Snape growled.‎

‎"Yes, sir." Harry shifted under Snape's gaze. "Well, here it is." He looked at Snape. "You ‎might not know this sir, or much care, for that matter, but in the last few years- seeing ‎you lead us all so bravely against Voldemort, knowing what you have sacrificed for all of ‎us- I've. . . well, I've come to admire you a great deal, sir. More than you know."‎

‎"I can now die a happy man, Potter. Your admiration makes my every sacrifice ‎worthwhile." His menacing purr dripped sarcasm, which Harry ignored.‎

‎"And you, Sirius- well, you know how much you mean to me. You're the closest thing to ‎a father I'll ever have- closer, maybe." Sirius's expression softened, and he smiled.‎

‎"Thank you, Harry. You're everything to me, too."‎

‎"I think I'm going to be ill. Are we done here?" Snape rose and headed for the door.‎

‎"Not quite yet, sir, if you don't mind. Infixa claustra," Harry said and aimed his wand at ‎the door. The bolt shot home. Snape's eyes went murderous.‎

‎"Mr. Potter. Placing an obstruction between me and my first cup of coffee at seven in the ‎morning is a most dangerous course of action indeed. Unlock that door at once."‎

‎"No sir. Not until you hear what I have to say."‎

‎"Harry. Professor Snape and I both have classes in an hour. If there's something you want ‎to say to us, surely there are other ways to get our attention." ‎

‎"Not that I have discovered," Harry said grimly. "Right. Here it is. You two are the ‎people I admire most in the world. Spare me the sarcasm," he shot at Snape, whose ‎eyebrow cocked to dizzying heights. "There's no more detention you can give me. And ‎besides, I know you like me, too."‎

Snape made an odd choking noise, but Harry went on. "So here's what I want, from both ‎of you, before I unlock that door. I want the two of you to find a way to tolerate each ‎other's presence. I want the two greatest heroes of the war to be civil to each other. To ‎acknowledge the good qualities in the other. I don't expect friendship, though I would ‎hope someday that might not be out of the question. Right now, I'm just hoping for some ‎sort of promise that you'll try. Especially you, Sirius," he finished with a pleading look at ‎his godfather.‎

Sirius was looking at him with open incredulity. "Let me be sure I have this straight. As ‎your reward for finishing school you want me to be civil to Professor Snape?"‎

‎"That's exactly it."‎

‎"Well. . . ah. Hm." Sirius was frowning. "Harry, I thought you understood- that is. . ."‎

‎"I know, I know," Harry broke in. "You've got decades of hating each other behind you, ‎and I'm not expecting that to go away overnight, but is it so beyond the boundaries of ‎possibility that you might make some sort of effort?"‎

‎"Harry, Professor Snape and I do not hate each other."‎

‎"I don't believe you. You're just trying to get me to let you go. I'm sorry, but you'll have ‎to do better than that. Now. I expect there are things you two need to talk about, issues ‎to work on and that sort of thing, and it might take some time. I've already spoken to ‎Dumbledore about this, and he's agreed to have your classes covered this morning. I have ‎his full permission for everything-"‎

‎"Oh, for the love of Merlin. I'll just bet you do, the sadistic old coot. We'll be here all ‎day if I leave this to you, Black." Snape rose and crossed to Sirius. "Mr. Potter, if ‎Professor Black and I prove to you that we do not, in fact, hate each other, will you ‎release me to my coffee at once?"‎

Harry nodded. "Yes. But I don't see how-"‎

His words strangled in his throat at the sight of Professor Snape sweeping his godfather ‎into his arms for a lip-crushing kiss. And the sight of his godfather returning it. More than ‎returning it. Loving it. Sirius raised his hands to pull Snape's head closer. Snape's hands ‎trailed down Sirius's back and twined around him. Black robes mingled with black, black ‎hair tangled in black. Snape's hands moved lower, cupping Sirius's backside firmly. They ‎seemed to know what they were doing. Harry thought their jaws might come unhinged. ‎After another moment, Snape pulled away, examined Sirius as though satisfied with his ‎handiwork, and straightened his waistcoat.‎

‎"Now. Open that door immediately, Potter."‎

Harry remembered to breathe. He fumbled for his wand and aimed it shakily at the door. ‎‎"Relicta claustra," he said hoarsely. Snape swept past him and through the door without ‎another word. Harry stood dumbfounded. ‎

‎"Harry. Are you all right?"‎

‎"He- You- But-" Harry stopped when he realised he was sputtering. ‎

‎"That was not the way I would have chosen to tell you."‎

‎"Tell me. . . but, Sirius, you're not- I mean. . are the two of you-"‎

‎"Lovers? Yes, Harry, we are. We have been for some time. I must confess I thought you ‎knew."‎

‎"How- how long?" Harry was quite sure he was never going to be able to stop ‎stammering. ‎

‎"Since the end of the war. When we were pretty sure we were both going to die. As it ‎turns out, we didn't." He watched his godson carefully. "Do you have a problem with ‎this I need to know about? I would understand if you do- after all, you were raised by ‎Muggles, and their attitudes can be-"‎

‎"No, no, I don't have that sort of problem with it. I'm just adjusting, is all."‎

‎"All right, I'll give you some time. That was quite an eyeful for seven in the morning." ‎The corner of Sirius's mouth twitched ever so slightly.‎

Harry scowled at him. "That wasn't funny."‎

Sirius wiped his mouth with his hand. "Yeah. Actually, that was really, really funny." He ‎clapped his hand on Harry's back and moved out the door with him. "Let's get a bite to ‎eat in hall before last day of classes, shall we? You're going to need some sustenance in ‎you before you face Potions today. I have a feeling Severus is going to make it a class to ‎remember."‎

Harry groaned. "It's a good thing I already got my present. Clearly I'm going to be dead ‎before lunch."‎


End file.
